Descent Into Hell
by Red Phoenix Star
Summary: A traumatic event leaves one girl's spirit crushed and changes her life forever. Can anyone help her before she is consumed by despair? Warning: Implied scenes of rape. Nothing graphic, but skip ahead a bit if you must. Reposted prologue
1. Prologue: Innocence Shattered

This is something that came to me one night as I was trying to sleep. I don't know where it even **came** from; it just appeared! 

Anyway, I _knew_ I had to write it down right away or else I'd forget or something. This is Angst, my second fic in this genre. Yes, I am working on my **other** Angst fic. Yes, the next chapter is almost done and it will be up soon.

As you may have noticed from my posted fics and favorites, I am a very big fan of a certain pairing. If you can't figure it out, then you'll have to read this in order to. Also, this is very important. I have **never** written anything even remotely like this before, so I'm a little nervous. If you don't like reading about the subject of rape, then please **do NOT read!** No, I have **no plans whatsoever** to turn this into a lemon, but certain scenes will be implied. I **will NOT go into depth about certain scenes!** So before you decide to flame me and tell me how sick I am, let me take the time to say that rape/sexual assault on _anyone_ **MAKES ME SICK!** I am writing this because I feel the need to express my feelings on it and I want to explore how one character from 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' would handle it if she went though such an experience. I also want to write how I think her family, friends and fellow classmates would react/behave. This is also based on what I've read about in books and seen in movies and police shows. Yes, I know they don't portray the whole story and that some things are exaggerated or understated, but please bear with me; I'm not what you call an expert in this.

::: sighs::: Okay, here we go…

Usual disclaimers apply. I do not own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' I do own several random characters that will appear throughout this story and I will point them out at the end.

************

**Descent Into Hell**

**By:**

**Red Phoenix Star**

*************

**Prologue: Innocence Shattered**

**********

Thick, dark clouds rolled across the sky, obscuring the silvery moon above. Thunder rumbled following the brief flash of lighting. The telltale signs of an oncoming storm. This had been occurring for over an hour, yet rain had not fallen; instead the sky flashed and rumbled ominously. As if reminding all the occupants in the city below of its promise to bring rain. It was almost tranquil.

However; nothing was peaceful about what happened when a dark object speed down the well-kept street of the upper-class section of Domino.

The object, a slick-looking black car; sped along the more remote area of the sparsely populated wealthy community. As if the driver behind the wheel was looking for something.

They clearly found what they were looking for when they skidded to a sudden halt near a curb and the door swung open.

Instantly, two pairs of hands shoved out a small form, tossing it out. The figure rolled before stopping short against a paved wall. Then as quickly as it happened, the door slammed shut before it sped off, speeding down the street and disappearing into the darkness.

The stillness returned; bringing with it an air of apprehension and pain.

Slight movement came for the figure lying on the ground. They seemed to curl up into a ball, holding them in a fetal position. Almost as damp and just as shivering. 

They were stained with blood and sweat. 

The tiny, delicate form rocked back and forth. Their eyes, once so bright with promise and hope; were pained and crushed. Their long hair hung in damp clumps and stuck to a pale face once aglow and basked all present in its radiance. The pink lips moved very slightly, uttering not words but somehow speaking volumes with their silence.

"…no…"

A light, fearful voice passed through the lips; feminine and weak sounding. 

"…no…please…please don't…" 

Eyes filling with tears, the girl tucked her face into her knees and wept as the rain began to fall.

***********

The girl had finally managed to force herself to her feet and, staggering on trembling legs; made her way to the nearest house. Slipping through the open metal gate, she made her way up the smoothly paved path of the neatly manicured, tidy house.

It was clear that no one would answer her constant banging or soft cries. The lights were off and all the windows dark. All of the occupants too deeply asleep to hear the desperate pleas of the girl outside.

Giving up, she went to the next house, her body shivering from the cold that swept in with the rain; which was steadily growing heavier.

After finding a house with it's light on, she shakily made her way up the path and banged almost frantically on the fine oak door. Only to be opened a few minutes later by a woman in a long, satiny robe whose puzzled, annoyed look quickly turned to one of horror and fear.

"… please help me…"

The shocked woman's face disappeared once more behind the door with a loud 'BANG'.

The poor girl's situation had just became; if possible; worse.

Her watery, brown eyes stared out at the darkened door before her; now flat and lifeless. Turning around, she slowly trudged away from the house that turned her away.

Not knowing what else to do, she did the only thing she could think of.

She walked.

Her feet seemed to develop a mind of their own as they carried her further away from the charming houses and past larger, finer manors. Where they were guiding her she wasn't sure.

Anyplace had to be better than here.

Time lost meaning as she walked, crouched over and trying to warm herself in the chilly rain. Useless, she knew, but it was all she could do aside from moving forward. Her body was soaked through to the bone now. Her entire body and spirit numb from the cold of the weather and from the events that brought her to be dumped here.

Her feet were drenched and numb from rain and cold before she realized that she had passed the gate of a house. Looking up, she found that it was more that just a 'house'. It was more like a 'palace'.

The imposing, gray building stood out before her, darker from the torrents of water pouring from the Heavens. The large, iron gates were closed shut and a security camera swung from one of the high, cement posts of the wall. It seemed to pause on her small figure and almost critically examine her.

Deciding to at least try, she took a tiny step forward and gazed timidly up, her sodden, beaten form reflected in the glass lens. "…h-Hello? Is…anyone there…? I…I need help…"

**********

Seto Kaiba brushed his chestnut bangs out of his face, his ice-blue eyes reflecting his frustration and general tiredness. 'Damn idiots. Should have known not to place this into the hands of a rookie…' He was fuming over a computer program that he had developed, yet one of the new, young engineers working on it had made several mistakes and now it wouldn't function properly. 'That teaches me for letting some kid handle something so delicate." He inwardly snapped; though Kaiba was hardly one to call him a kid, being even younger than the engineer; who was barely a year out of college.

Checking his watch, he frowned. It was 10:30, yet he was exhausted. He'd been up since 5:20 that morning working and has stopped briefly only to eat. He felt a twang of guilt for not having spent much time with Mokuba that day and silently swore to make it up to him later. 'Yeah, how many times have I said that and never _done_ it?' He sighed, then decided to close up for the night. At least he could go and say good night to his little brother before turning in himself.

Just as he was shutting down, his phone beeped. Scowling, he picked it up. "Kaiba!" This had better be important, he thought acidly.

__

"Sir! I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, Mr. Kaiba…" It was one of his security guards, Akashi.

"What is it?" He snapped.

__

"Mr. Kaiba, there's someone out by the front gate."

"At _this_ time of night?!" He exclaimed, sounding both angry and suspicious.

__

"It appears to be young lady sir."

Oh Gods, that's the _last_ thing I need right now; a stalker! Kaiba thought, exasperated and furious.

"Tell them to go away! I don't have the patience to deal with some half-witted fangirl with has nothing better to do than to follow me around like a lost puppy!"

Akashi cleared his throat before continuing. _" I don't think it's anything like that, sir. She seems to be asking for help."_

"If she's a stalker, then definitely so."

__

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm looking at her right now via the surveillance camera and…" Here the guard paused before he seemed to suck in a breath. _"…oh Gods.."_

"What?" Kaiba asked, irritation fading slightly at the tone in Akashi's voice. It didn't sound good.

A moments pause. Then…

__

"Sir? I…She appears to have been attacked…"

A strange chill coursed through Seto Kaiba's body as this was relayed to him. It was a moment before he answered, in a lower, calmer voice. "I'll be right down. Go out to the gate and I'll meet you there." Hanging up, he strode out of his office.

***********

The instant Kaiba reached the bottom floor, there was an anxious-looking maid waiting for him by the front door with a large umbrella. She held it out to her employer as she opened the door. "Mr. Akashi is waiting for you outside, Sir." She stated simply, her dark brown eyes wide and concerned. "Should I call the police now?"

"Let me have a look for myself. If this isn't some sort of hoax, then call the police." He answered as he opened umbrella and strode out into the storm, sheets of rain coming down around him. His long strides guided him down the path away from the Kaiba Mansion. From the moment he first heard, his mind was racing with endless possibilities. Who was this girl? What was she doing here? Was she **really** hurt? Or was it some sort of clever ruse set up by another rival company? 

'Well, if it **is** the latter, then this girl is going to see that **no one** plays around with Seto Kaiba and gets away with it!' And even as he tried to convince himself that this was some amateur attempt to break into his house and steal secrets, one tiny part of him _knew._ If any one were out to get him (and there were many), then they certainly wouldn't play upon his sympathy for others; seeing as how he had very little of it to begin with.

Just as these thoughts passed through his brain, he reached the front gate. Standing there was Akashi; tall, broad shouldered and dark hair that fell neatly to his shoulders. He stood on the outside, umbrella over his head, gazing at something on the ground. He looked up to face his boss. Though dark glasses covered his eyes, his face appeared white.

Kaiba knew, in that instant, that this was no hoax.

Grim-faced, he approached his guard, who was standing over a huddled form with his umbrella held out over them, shielding them from the rain. He waited for the man to speak.

"When I got out here, she looked…scared." His face was completely ashen. "Sir, she looked at me and…well…"

"What?" A heavy feeling settled into the young CEO's stomach.

With a sigh, Akashi took off his dark glasses, revealing dark, hazel eyes that seemed shocked and somber. "She said…she said, 'Please don't turn me away. Please. Please help me.'" Blinking suddenly, Akashi swiftly putt his glasses back on and continued. "I told that she wasn't being turned away and that I was to wait with her until you came out. Sir."

It was then that Kaiba took a good look at the small form, huddled against the stone pillar. Her thin arms were wrapped around her legs and her face buried against her knees. Her long hair clung to her body in a darkened, reddish-brown curtain. He then noticed with rising horror that her clothes were badly torn and there were cuts on her wrists, arms and legs.

'Oh great,' Kaiba thought, feeling slightly sickened; realizing just what _kind_ of assault this poor girl had been through. As he looked closer, he felt something; like he was familiar with the girl before him.

'She **looks** familiar, but where have I seen her?'

With a feeling of dread, Kaiba reached out and touched a slender shoulder. She jerked, as if she'd been poked with a cattle prod. Looking up, Kaiba nearly fell over in shock as he looked into a face he first saw only a few months ago.

Warm brown eyes once sparkling with warmth and sincerity; were now glittering with fear and mistrust. Tears rolled down the flushed cheeks of someone Kaiba first met in his Battle City finals tournament.

"Serenity Wheeler…"

****************

Wow. I finished the prologue.

Yes, I own Akashi the security guard. Actually, he's chief of security around Kaiba Manor. I also own the maid; I'll call her Aoi.

Oh, I also own the plot, so don't steal it or else….

It should also be known that Serenity is my favorite character. She is very sweet, warm and kind. She's also very pretty and generous and could really do some good for our favorite bad boy CEO. (Truth is; she reminds me of Serena/Usagi from 'Sailor Moon', so that's why I like her ^__^.)

Review please. Flames will be used to burn the guys who hurt Serenity.


	2. Chapter 1: Fallen Angel

Okay, first of all; thank you to anyone and everyone who reviewed the first part of my new fic. You guys are awesome!

Secondly; Thank you VERY MUCH to the reviewers who pointed out my little spelling errors. I'm usually very careful about that when I write/post any fanfics. However, I seemed to have missed it those times::: blushes::: Thanks again.

Okay, fair warning: It's going to get a **little descriptive**. Don't worry; I'm not going to go fully into detail; I will give and idea of what happened, but this fic is **still lemon free**. Again, I won't go into great detail. Still if you're uncomfortable, just let me know **_in a polite, civil way_** and I'll do better in the future. I know most of you are not like that, but if you want to criticize my writing, then for Gods sakes, **PLEASE** let it be helpful!!!

Okay, usual disclaimer applies; I do not, nor will I ever; own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' I **do** own Akashi, Aoi and a few other random characters that will appear in the story.

***********

**Descent Into Hell**

**By:**

**Red Phoenix Star**

***********

**Chapter 1. Fallen Angel**

***********

Kaiba knelt there, unmoving and unaware that his umbrella slipped from his hand. All he could do was stare at his rival's younger sister with a mixture of shock, confusion and horror.

For her part, Serenity just stared back at Seto Kaiba, unblinking. She could hardly believe her bad luck. It was bad enough she'd been…no don't think about it, she thought, shuddering at the memory of being violated in such a way. They dumped her out here because they figured no one would find her for awhile and that maybe she'd bleed to death. Humph, idiots. Like no one was going to notice a beaten girl wandering around the neighborhood of Domino's elite. She just had to end up at the home of the richest teenager in the world who also happens to act like a cold-hearted jerk to her brother and friends.

Well, at least he **acted **like a jerk. She vaguely noted how different he looked now; staring at her like he'd never seen her before. With a look of horror on his normally stoic face that no one could fake. His ice-blue eyes were wide with disbelief at the sight of her bedraggled, beaten form and she realized how…human he looked just now.

Shame creeped through Serenity's body as she realized how dirty she felt. Not even the rain could cleanse away the filth she felt infested with; especially with Seto Kaiba kneeling there and staring so intently at her. She felt empty and hollow inside; like her most vital organs had been ripped out of her body; surviving on blood and pain alone. She pulled her eyes away from him and looked down at her knees in shame.

This action caused Kaiba to snap back to himself. "Call the police! Tell them we found a girl outside the mansion and she's been assaulted! And tell Aoi to get a blanket! NOW!" 

"Yes, sir! Right away!" Akashi had snapped to attention immediately and raced down the path back to the mansion.

Kaiba then turned back to Serenity, who continued to stare at her knees and whimper slightly like a wounded, frightened animal. Now to get her out of this rain, he thought. Only problem being; she didn't look like she was going to move of her own accord. She looked too scared and who knows how far she walked. He didn't like it, but it looks like she'd have to be carried in. And he couldn't wait for Akashi.

Gathering his strength, he reached out to rest his hand on her back…

"**NO!!!**" Kaiba jumped back as if he'd been burned; he had barely touched the girl and she screamed loudly enough to wake the dead. She was shivering like mad and gazing at him with wide-eyed terror as if _he_ was going to attack her next! 

The CEO mentally kicked himself; feeling slightly stupid (A rarity, to be sure). He should have known she'd react like that. After what clearly happened to her, it was no wonder she nearly bit his head off. 

Seto took a deep breath. He'd never imagined he'd be in a situation like this; finding a defiled, beaten girl outside his house who needed immediate help. And someone he knew, at that. Although barely. A delicate situation, indeed. So this had to be handled delicately. Something, he noted with some despair; he had no experience in.

He decided the best thing to do was talk to her; another failing point; he doesn't communicate well with others. But what else could he do? He _'had'_ to get her out of this storm.

He leaned in slowly, which caused the trembling Serenity to press tighter against the stone pillar. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him for a moment. He began to get irritated, but managed to hide it.

He spoke in a tone that he used when Mokuba was sad or scared. "Serenity, I'm here to help you," he began in a low, calm voice. "I'm just going to carry you into the house." Serenity withdrew into a tighter ball, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You can't stay out here; do you want to die from exposure?" He watched her reaction carefully.

Pearly teeth bit into a bruised, slightly bleeding lip as she considered his words. Kaiba sincerely hoped that she wasn't thinking of _staying_ out here. Thinking, an idea struck him. He had to get her inside where it was warm and dry before she got any worse; but first, he had to gain her trust. 

As Serenity pondered on whether she should go with him or stay out in the cold, she noticed something in front of her. Looking up, she saw with mild surprise that Kaiba was holding out his hand to her. She stared at it with evident mistrust.

"Take my hand Serenity," he stated in a low voice. She recoiled again as if it were a snake. He sighed, his patience growing thin. "You can either come inside with me now or wait out here in the cold until the police arrive. Personally, going inside where it's warmer and relatively drier sounds much more appealing than sitting out here for the next hour or so." He tried to keep the bite out of his voice; it'll do no good if he yelled. She continued to stare at him suspiciously, and for some reason; it hurt the teen Kaiba. It reflected in his face and then; in a voice that sounded so different from his normal one, he said, "Please, believe me Serenity when I say that I will not hurt you in anyway. I want to help you. Please, just trust me."

It was low, soft and comforting; not at all like the Seto Kaiba she had seen on Battle Ship. His eyes met hers and somehow; she knew the boy before her wouldn't harm her.

So very slowly, Serenity pulled her hand away from her body placed it shakily in his.

It was very warm, she noticed. His grip was firm yet seemed gentle. His skin felt soft against her palm and it consoled her slightly knowing that she was, for the first time all night; safe.

Kaiba sighed, but didn't congratulate himself just yet. There was still the matter of carrying her in. "I'm going to lean forward and when I do, put your arm around my shoulder." As he did so, she slowly encircled her arms around his shoulders and hugged herself to him, feeling warmer already. She stiffened when she felt his arm slip under her legs. "I'm going to pick you up now," his voice rumbled against her ear and instinctively, she held him tighter. 

With great care, Kaiba lifted Serenity off the wet ground. He didn't expect her to be very heavy, but he was amazed at how light she was. He felt like he was holding a bird in his arms. Even her heart beating against his felt like a bird's swift wings. She was still shivering as well and holding him very tightly, her face hidden between his throat and broad shoulder. He felt it grow damp from her earlier tears.

"Let's get you inside now," he stated simply. Quickly snatching his umbrella, he stood up and carried the sodden girl up the path.

An uneasy silence draped over them as Kaiba made his way swiftly up to the front door, taking care not to jostle her too much. Just in case she had any broken bones, though he doubted it. Serenity was clinging herself to him tightly; like he were a rock out in the ocean; the only thing keeping her from drowning under the harsh waves. She said nothing, barely even breathing, as if afraid to move even the tiniest bit. She was so quiet and, despite that she accepted his offer to carry her, she seemed uneasy about having him hold her like this.

Kaiba began to feel a little uncomfortable himself. It wasn't the fact that her body felt so cold and almost stiff or even that she was soaked to the bone. Not even her physical injuries, her numerous cuts, lashes and bruises; bothered him so much as the mental damage. She had been abused; her precious virtue taken from her. She was such a gentle person; so delicate and docile. She probably didn't put up much of a fight when that bastard forced himself upon her.

Anger flooded though the teen's body as his mind went into overdrive; thinking of all the things that was most likely done to her and plotting various ways he was going to make the scum that dared to touch her pay dearly. He stopped short, wondering where that sudden surge of protectiveness came from. Not wanting to explore it, he quickened his pace. Useless, since he was only several feet away from the door.

Through his dripping wet bangs Kaiba could see Aoi, the maid; standing by the entrance with a large, dark blue blanket draped over her arms. The moment her boss stepped in, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, the poor thing!" Aoi exclaimed, quickly draping the thick blanket over the shaking red head. Kaiba let his umbrella fall to the side and wrapped the blanket tighter around Serenity's body. It was then he noticed her shirt; it had been ripped down the front and was in shreds and he could tell her bra was gone. This only fueled his hatred for the lowlife and his eyes flashed menacingly.

Aoi flinched in nervousness while Serenity stared at the boy with fear. 'He… he's angry at me… I made him come outside and get me and he doesn't even want me here…' All sorts of panicky thoughts swam through Serenity's mind. 'But…but he seemed so nice earlier…' Then again, the guys who caused her this grief seemed 'real nice', too. He promised he wouldn't hurt her, but he probably lied about that, too. Once again that night she felt trapped; no way for her to escape his wrath. He looked like he was ready to kill something; anything that got in his was… and she suddenly had a feeling that she was his first target.

All of a sudden, being outside in the rain didn't look nearly as cold as Seto Kaiba's glare.

**********

Five minutes later finds the red head and her 'rescuer' in one of the many lavish rooms of the Kaiba Mansion. Serenity was seated on a fine, black leather couch, which Aoi had thoughtfully draped with a few towels. The red head had wrapped the blanket tightly around herself so that her entire frame was hidden beneath the soft folds; in an attempt to hide her disgrace. All she did was sit in that one spot almost stiffly, once again afraid to move or make a sound. Her head was bent low, looking at the floor and no where else. She certainly didn't want to make eye contact with the only other occupant of the room, who hadn't said a word to her since he brought her in.

Seto Kaiba sat cross-legged in the slim, black leather recliner; arms crossed over his chest and wearing his cold look. Akashi had contacted the proper authorities and they were due any time. The chief of security was then told to go out and wait for them. Aoi had assisted the young CEO in bringing Serenity into the sitting room and getting her as comfortable as possible. The maid after seeing how badly her clothes were torn; had wanted to find her some fresh ones. Kaiba had said no, that the police would need evidence so they could find the culprits and removing them could destroy proof of what had happened. In its place, he told Aoi to go make some coffee or something. 

So here he was, sitting and waiting for Aoi to bring hot drinks and for his security chief to come with the police. The only thing to do now was wait. And Kaiba hated waiting.

Every now and then, he would fix his gaze on the girl sitting on the couch and watch for something; anything that indicated that she knew what was happening around her. The only sign of life from her was her slow, steady breathing. She had cocooned herself like a caterpillar in that blanket; her head the only part of her body visible. Like she wanted to hide from the rest of the world. Her eyes were vacant, devoid of any and all emotion. He recalled once how they shone at him that time on the Battle Ship; when she pleaded for his help on Bakura's half. They were lively then; bright and warm with compassion. Not a trace of hate or malice; only innocence and light. That had also been the first time she had spoken to him; her voice was light, airy and sweet. Almost like music…

Seto shook him head, scolding himself for even **thinking** along those lines. He couldn't believe he was doing this; showing hospitality and compassion to the mutt's sister. Then again, what else could he do? As much as he didn't want to get involved, he couldn't just _leave_ her out there to die in the freezing rain. Despite what people thought, he wasn't **that** heartless. Besides that; he couldn't be responsible for a girl's death. Even if she _was_ related to that dog, Wheeler.

Kaiba laughed on the inside. It had amazed him when he discovered that Joey Wheeler had a sister. What surprised him further was not only was she fairly attractive; she was polite, courteous and even bowed in respect to him at least on one occasion. She certainly seemed to have more brains than her idiot older brother.

'In any case, he thought, regarding her thoughtfully; I'd have expected her to have said _something_. I know she's quiet, but never like this.' Then again, he shouldn't have been too surprised. After what happened, she was probably very distrustful of men. Including him. Even though he saved her life. Seto frown deepened, feeling slightly put-out. This was rare for him; feeling guilty for something he didn't do. Probably just natural, he reasoned; lots of guys might feel responsible when they learn a girl has been molested. His ponderings were interrupted when the door swung open and Aoi entered with a concerned look.

"I brought some tea for you and the young lady, Mr. Kaiba." Aoi stated softly as she came over and placed a silver tray holding a teapot with a sugar bowl, creamer and two cups and saucers. She immediately began filling the two cups, then turned to Serenity. "Would you like a little sugar, dear?" she asked kindly.

No response, as Kaiba expected. With a sigh, Aoi dropped in two sugar lumps into the tea, stirred it, and then handed it to the damp girl under the blanket. "Drink a bit, Miss. It'll do you some good."

Serenity barely lifted her eyes to look at the maid before slowly reaching out and taking the cup into her thin, shaky hands. "…th-thank you…" 

Kaiba looked up suddenly at the sound of her soft, quavery voice. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, she finally speaks," he quipped, trying to provoke at least a small smile from her. 

Instead, her eyes widened in fear before she retreated once more into silence. Clutching the steaming cup of tea close to her with one hand like it was her only source of comfort in the world. She backed up into the couch; drawing her knees up to her chest and keeping the blanket enclosed around her like a shield.

Kaiba sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing that he was not succeeding in this endeavor.

"By the way sir," Aoi said, pulling Kaiba out of his frustration over the girl across from him. "Your brother heard what was going on and came looking for you."

"What?! Where is he?" He demanded, noticing Serenity flinch at the sound of his voice. 

"I told him you were fine, that everything was under control and sent him back to bed." Aoi said this firmly and hoping this would satisfy her boss. She watched his face for a moment. He seemed to think about something before head for the door. "Stay here with Miss. Wheeler and keep her company. I should go check on Mokuba and make sure he actually went to bed and _stayed_ there."

At the sound of the door clicking shut, Serenity relaxed slightly. Gods, but he was frightening! Before it didn't bother her nearly as much, but now…with all that happened, his intimidating attitude was more than she could bear.

Bringing the cup to her lips, she took a small sip of tea. It was good, but the chill in her body and soul remained. 

When Kaiba had been in the room, Serenity had felt his ice-cold gaze on her. She didn't have to look up to know that those frigid, critical eyes were boring into her. So she kept her head down; she knew what he was thinking. That she was a tramp; a whore. A wanton slut who gave herself to every guy that crossed her and had no qualms about doing it again.

Hell, he just might as well have said it to her face. But no, he had to act all gracious and gentlemanly and rather than have her carry on like a baby, he kept his mouth shut!

Serenity took a slow, deep breath and took another, deeper drink of the tea. Gods, _why_ did he have to act so civil _now?_ As crazy as it sounded, she'd have preferred it that he yell at her. She'd rather he'd call her every appropriate name in the book and proclaim that she was definitely her brother's sister; an idiotic, worthless canine bitch who wasn't worth the dirt on his shoes and that he expected no less from someone like her.

Then, unbidden and unwanted; the memories came rushing back to her. The black car… the empty alleyway…then…her body shuddered at what happened next…

… how could she have been so _stupid?_

What was she thinking? How could she have been so naive?

If only she hadn't been so trusting; so gullible. She had no reason not to believe them…they said they'd give her a ride home… and she believed them…

She tried to escape, to get away, but they were too strong… being tied up, beaten into submission…their hands… groping; touching her…her body screaming in protest at the violating fingers…her mouth open to scream for help… but their lips covered hers, thrusting their tongues in…the faint taste of alcohol in their mouths… it made her sick… 

…then… her innocence was gone; never to be reclaimed… she was no longer the untainted, chaste, perfect girl everyone envisioned her as…she was a fallen Angel…her wings clipped, stripped and torn off, leaving nothing behind but scars on her back…. never to fly again…

Then again…maybe she _was_ a whore; maybe, subconsciously she **wanted **those boys to do what they did; as an act of rebellion against her brother and the image she had projected to everyone, to show that she 'wasn't' the sweet, innocent little girl they all believed her to be. 

She was polluted; dirty… and it would never come off.

It was a minute before Serenity realized she was violently shaking again and the teacup had slipped from her hand. It landed with a _'thud'_ on the floor, splattering the remaining tea over the once-clean carpet, but she didn't even notice. Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks and she clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from sobbing out loud again.

Aoi, upon seeing the poor girl's distress, quickly sat down and took a trembling, pale hand between her lightly tanned palms. "It's all right, Miss Wheeler! You're safe now. The police and paramedics are on their way and they'll take care of you."

The paramedics…. so she was going back to the hospital again. She was so certain she was done with that place for good. She'd been there so many times over the years for her eyes; tests, examinations. Doctors and nurses giving her kind, sympathetic looks…

She was going to experience it all over again; only this time the tests and exams would be of quite a different nature; and the looks would be far more pitying than they were when she nearly went blind.

Serenity gave a low wail and buried her face in Aoi's shoulder, who rocked her comfortingly. She wasn't even at the hospital yet and she already hated every minute of it.

************

"You should go with her."

Mokuba was sitting on the edge of his bed, swinging his legs back and forth. Upon hearing a commotion downstairs, the naturally curious boy had gotten out of bed to investigate. He had run into Aoi whom was headed for the kitchen. When he asked if something was wrong, she assured him that everything was fine and the situation was well in hand. She then told him to go back to his room and get into bed. He'd wanted to argue, but Aoi was tough; she simply told 'Bed. Now.' In a tone of voice that meant business. So, grumbling, he trumped back up the steps to his room and gotten into bed. 

Still, she didn't tell him to _go to sleep._

The very moment his Big Brother entered the room, he demanded to know what had happened. And why was his brother all wet?

So Seto told him that Joey's sister was found outside the mansion, beaten and hurt. Though Mokuba had the sneaking suspicion that that 'wasn't' the whole story. Then again, he figured that Seto did that deliberately.

In any case, after hearing the paramedics and police were coming to take her to the hospital, the precocious child had suggested that he go with her. Seto, that is.

Kaiba blinked at his Little Brother in surprise at this. Go to the hospital? With Wheeler's sister? Was he 'serious?'

Judging by the look in his eyes, he _'was'._

In response, the older Kaiba simply stated, "No."

"Why not?"

"One, she's a Wheeler. Two, I've done my good deed for the year. Third, she's the mutt's sister…" 

"You said that already!" Mokuba pointed out.

"I said she was a _Wheeler._ That could mean anyone who has the misfortune of that surname," He smirked slightly as Mokuba shook his head. "When I say she's 'the mutt's sister' then we know which Wheeler I'm referring to."

The younger Kaiba sighed. Leave it to his brother to act so unconcerned when someone is in need of his help. "Still, you should at least call Joey and tell him where Serenity is."

"The police can do that," He replied bluntly.

"Big Brother, she's 'here'! And she's hurt! Joey must be going out of his mind looking for her. He's gotta be worried about her by now. It'd be better he heard it from someone he knew than some faceless officer!" Mokuba was standing up now, looking at his brother with a mixture of determination and defiance. 

Seto however, was ready for this. "And what do you think Wheeler will _'make'_ of it when I tell him that his precious little sister was here? He'd think I was holding her hostage or something along those lines. He'd think I had hurt and carry on and I'd never hear the end if it! You've seen how protective he is of her." His arms were crossed resolutely over his chest, as if the matter was settled.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes before answering. "Kinda like _'you'_ are of _'me'_."

That threw Seto off. He stared at his little brother, surprised.

"Come on, Seto. If it were me out there, lost and hurt and you couldn't find me anywhere and someone called and said I was alive and safe, wouldn't you rather that someone to have been Joey or Yugi? Or one of their friends? People who knew me and cared about me?" Mokuba gazed up at Seto, his gray-violet eyes questioning.

The teen didn't answer right away; he simply stared at his little brother for a long time; thinking about his words. The very idea of Mokuba wandering the streets, lost, all alone and soaked from rain tore at him painfully. Then an image of Tristan driving by on his motorcycle, Mai Valentine in her car; even Yugi Mutou walking by, finding him and taking him home with them. Taking care of him and calling him to let him know he was safe and sound…

Mokuba watched carefully as his brother's arms dropped to his sides, then slowly exhale. "Mokuba…"

"Besides," the boy interjected quickly. "Won't the police have to ask you to go downtown and ask you questions and stuff? They're gonna want to hear your side of what happened and everything."

Kaiba raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Yes, of course. The police will want to question him, his staff and anyone else in the area that might have seen something out of the ordinary. Plus they'd want to see the security tapes from around the mansion and at the gate where Serenity was found. Then there was the evidence, of course. They'd want to examine the area next to the gate where he found Serenity's slumped form; the blanket and towels they'd need those. Probably his shirt; no big deal, he had plenty more like it.

Good grief, he was going to be up all night.

And it promised to be one of the longest of his life.

**********

Soon enough, the police and medics arrived, with Akashi leading them through the house.

Aoi heard unfamiliar voices approaching. Rising from her place on the couch, she cast the frightened girl a consoling look before she went to the door.

Serenity felt her body go; if possible; number. She heard Aoi politely greet the people at the door, then the sound of footsteps coming her way.

She didn't look up when someone that was not the kind maid sit down next to her and ask her name.

"Serenity Wheeler," she answered softly, her lips barely moving. She registered that it was woman speaking to her. Good. She didn't want to have to deal with another man right now. 

It was then that she remembered something. The one man who loved her and would do anything for her, the one she loved so dearly and was bound to by blood.

She felt her arms tighten around her body in fear. 'Oh, Gods… Joey! Wh-what will he say when he hears about this? What will he think? What will he **_do?!_**' Her eyes widened in fear at how Joey would take the news that three guys raped his sweet, docile, 'perfect' little sister. 

But… she wasn't perfect anymore. At least, not in the way that her brother saw her. Would he yell at her? Blame her for getting into that car with people she didn't even know? Worse; would he 'hate' her? Reject her, even?

Tears began to fill Serenity's vision once more; paranoia flooding her usually calm mind. She could deal with Joey yelling at her; live with him blaming her for being so stupid for getting into a car full of strangers. But Gods help her; she couldn't bear it if he turned her away; not when she needed him most.

'Please don't let him hate me,' she prayed; hoping the highest of all Heavenly Hosts could here her. 'Even if he hated me, I could live with it, but… please _please_ don't let him turn his back on me! I'd die!'

The female medic patted Serenity's arm at the sight of the red heads tears. ""Don't worry, honey. We'll take care of you." The woman's low, warm voice did nothing to reassure her. 

She couldn't know that the petite girl was, for once; terrified of her Big Brother.

Everything afterwards was a fog in her mind. The police asked her a few questions before they stopped and stood back from the scene. The lady medic, who had chocolate skin and dark hair, pulled back into a tight bun; had taken out various small instruments and did little things like a regular doctor would do. Like take a swab and run it inside her mouth and under her lips (When she saw the tea; she said there could have been traces of saliva in her mouth when they kissed her, so the police took the cup into evidence as well). There was quite a bit of talking; though most of it was indistinguishable to Serenity's ears. Not that she was really listening.

It seemed like hours, but it was only about twenty minutes after the authorities came that Serenity felt herself being led slowly downstairs by the medic who was called Asia and a lady officer named Lieutenant Takanata. Before she noticed she was moving, she felt herself being guided to a gurney that was waiting for her.

Serenity said nothing as she was lowered onto the rolling bed and settled in. She simply answered most of their questions and inquiries with a nod or slight shake of the head. It wasn't until a now-familiar voice reached her ears. She turned slightly to see Aoi walking beside her, a comforting presence. 

"I just wanted you to know that your family has been contacted. They'll see you at the hospital soon." She smiled; hoping this news would make Serenity feel better.

If anything; the thought of her family and friends just made her feel worse. She wouldn't be able to bear their looks of pity or even ridicule for her carelessness.

Most of all, Serenity reflected as she was wheeled outside and covered with a plastic sheet to protect her from the rain; she wouldn't be able to look her mother in the eye. Never again would she look on her only daughter as a source of pride, but of shame and disappointment.

And Joey…

She closed her eyes, not wanting to even think about her brother. It usually gave her strength and comfort. Now all it did was scare her.

A few police officer's had gotten out of the way when they saw Serenity being wheeled by; some of them shaking there heads. Other were milling about, talking to Akashi and asking him questions. There were, as it turned out; several police cars outside with the ambulance. Some were taking pictures of the gate or going up the walk; before the rain washed away all traces of evidence. All of them doing the job they were paid to do.

The girl on the stretcher noticed none of this; the plastic cover draped over her body mesmerized her. It was meant to keep her dry, yet at the same time seemed to cut her off from the rest of the world; the world of light, sound and color. The living world. It covered her like a body bag.

So this is what it feels like to be dead, she wearily mused. She understood now, what that empty feeling inside was. 

As she was wheeled into the ambulance, she gave what would be the first of many; a bitter smile.

The Serenity Wheeler that was known and loved by her family and friends; had died.

In her place was someone they wouldn't recognize; a new Serenity.

A dead Serenity.

***************

Whoa. Talk about profound.

Like I've said, this is only my second angst fic. Though I never knew I could write so… dark.

No, don't worry. I'm speaking metaphorically when I say that Serenity has died. She died in a sense; she was raped and her innocence was killed. And Serenity is innocent by nature, so…

Yes, I know Serenity smart enough no to get into a car with strangers. My idea was; what if she was encouraged to go by someone who _wasn't_ a stranger?

That's all I'm saying; you'll find out soon enough!

Okay, now I **know** there are quite a few of you reading this, so I'm going to ask you, if you've read this chapter and 'especially' if you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!!! It'll make me so happy!!!

Reminder: Flames will be used to roast the guys who hurt Serenity. Hey, better the flames do 'em in before Joey gets here!

Yes, Joey will be in the next chapter and let me tell you… he is gonna be a **TOTALLY** different person from the one you're used to seeing in the Manga/anime. Scary to think about, huh?

Okay, review please! 


End file.
